


Divergent

by RebelJediPrincess



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, HEA, Rey loves to read, clyde and rey find love, clyde loves books, hot love, love happens, proof that destiny loves to bring people together, rey reads divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelJediPrincess/pseuds/RebelJediPrincess
Summary: Clyde wasn’t sure about what to say. But he did want to talk to the woman. He raised his hand quickly, only to put down his hand the moment he felt his heart beating fast in his chest. Thinking that the woman wouldn’t take notice of him.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Clyde Loves Books Fic Exchange





	1. Giving Selflessly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



> This work is a gift fic for MyJediLife, based on prompts for Clyde Loves Books Exchange. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Nothing compared to the smell of the air as it wafted in upon opening up the library door. Or that was what Clyde Logan felt. Clyde pulled in the empty space at the library and headed inside as quickly as he could. Of course, he read the announcement that stated that someone would be coming in to read a book. 

Matter of fact, this confused Clyde. He didn’t like audiobooks much, aside from the fact that it allowed those who didn’t have the ability to see to read as well. 

_ “I will make it fast!”  _ He thought to himself as he proceeded to go about his plans of checking out books. 

He didn’t expect for it to take as long as it did. Clyde lost track of time as he looked up and down the books. He would take one off the shelf, to open it up and look through. Reading a little bit of the contents. There were always books that he would like to reread, but he wanted to get more books that he hadn’t read yet.

  
  


***

  
  


Rey got there early enough to set up the space that she would be reading in since she had pushed so hard to do this. She never knew how many people would come to a book reading. She always thought it benefited everyone who wanted to take a moment of their time to just enjoy the calming sense of peace and quiet. And storytelling. Everyone could benefit from storytelling. 

Everything was set and ready just before the first person walked in. “Hello!” 

Everyone replied back with a quick hello. Some grabbed a copy of the book that Rey would be reading aloud, so that they could follow along. Others did not. 

“I will get started soon! I just want to give people a chance to come in,” Rey said as she held the book. Making sure that she had some water set aside, she quickly poured herself some tea. 

As soon as she sat down, Rey took a quick sip of the warm liquid. “Let’s get started!” Rey put the cup down. “I will be reading  _ Divergent _ by Veronica Roth.” 

Rey began reading the book as soon as she opened it, glancing over the audience to gauge them in the way a storyteller does. 

Clyde had been in his own world and lost track of time. That was until he heard someone’s voice pulling him from what he was reading. He could recall the book that was being read, and it pulled his attention in the direction that it was coming from. 

His eyes beheld the form of a woman that was before a group of people that were all seated. Some had books in their hands, reading along with the woman whose voice called to him like a siren. And Clyde found himself taking one of the empty seats that were left. 

Clyde had read this book many times. He never imagined that he would be so willing to listen to another person read it. That was until he heard the most angelic voice. Her accent gave each word character as she enunciated each word softly. Her voice was strong and even in its tone.

Rey glanced up the moment that Clyde joined the group. She found that it was hard for her to look away. There was just something in his eyes that called for eye contact. Something she could never deny. Even as she continued reading the book that she knew so well, her tone and voice would change with the story by each character. Rey would bring to life each character, both their thoughts and feelings. 

Clyde found himself lost in the story. Her voice had pulled him in with every word. It was as if he became part of it in some way. This beautiful woman was reading a book that he had read many times. However, this time had more impact. 

He remembered hearing about the movie, which he still had not seen. Clyde felt that the movies cut too much from the book that was in his opinion vital, as he had seen from other novels that had turned into a movie. He hesitated on watching the movie for  _ Divergent _ for the same reason he wished he hadn’t seen some of the other movies. 

Clyde didn’t plan on being in the library for this. He was glad that he lost track of time. This was the book being read in a way that he could never imagine until this moment. The book was alive. All the characters were alive. 

Much like the first time reading  _ Divergent _ , hearing someone else reading it for the first time made him experience the story for the first time all over again. Clyde kept his eyes on her as she read, her movements and voice in sync, bringing action to the story. Clyde feared that if he looked away for even a second that he would miss something within the story as it was being told. 

Rey could not sit still as she read. She was very animated as she would read the characters. She found herself getting out of the seat, not only to stretch her legs. It gave the story something when she did. Or she felt it did. 

It was almost magical to anyone, no matter their age. Everyone might have been quiet. But she watched everyone. Their reactions would encourage her even more. Breathing new life into the story themselves. It was in their reaction to her reading that resulted in reading a bit more than she had planned originally. 

Rey quickly looked at the time and noticed that she had gone over the stopping point by a few minutes. “I think we should stop here for today, and pick up where we left off tomorrow.” She smiled. “I hope to see everyone tomorrow.” A soft pause. “We still have a few minutes. We can discuss things about the book. If you want?” Rey glanced over everyone. 

Clyde wasn’t sure about what to say. But he did want to talk to the woman. He raised his hand quickly, only to put down his hand the moment he felt his heart beating fast in his chest. Thinking that the woman wouldn’t take notice of him. 

Rey was glad to see someone raise their hand. “Sir! You raised your hand.”

Clyde blushed the moment the woman had called on him. He looked around quickly. “I did! But it is stupid...”

“I don’t think there is anything that could be said - or asked - that would be stupid!” Rey hoped to encourage him to say what he wanted. Or if it was a question, to ask it. 

“Okay...” Clyde took in a deep breath, but it didn’t take away his nervousness. “I was wondering what faction do you see yourself in?” 

Rey actually thought that was the best question she had heard. She smiled. “That is a hard question right there.” She paused for a moment. “What’s your name, Sir?” 

“Clyde Logan.” 

“Clyde.” She paused, giving him a nod. “Nice to meet you, Clyde. My name is Rey Sands.” 

He couldn’t help it but smile as he heard her say his name. “Nice to meet you too, Ma’am.”

Rey gave him a look. 

“Rey. Sorry,” he apologized.

“It’s okay!” Rey assured the man. “Okay! So what faction do I see myself in...” She reflected on the question that Clyde had asked her. “I would have to say - Abnegation. I value the needs of others above the needs of myself.” 

Clyde smiled as she answered him. It was interesting that she would answer with the one she did. He could see it, though. And strongly as he had watched her reading the book in front of everyone so selflessly giving to others her time and energy to give some happiness to.

“Any other questions?” 

Clyde shook his head no, watching as she answered a few other questions from other people who started to raise their hands. 

“Since we are done for today, is it okay to go?”

Rey nodded. “Yes! It is okay for everyone to leave if you are ready to take off. I hope to see you all again tomorrow.” She paused, watching some get up and get ready to leave. They nodded as they thanked her. “Have a wonderful rest of the day!” 

She expected everyone to be up and out of there. Rey started getting herself ready to leave. That was until she heard someone clearing their throat. Which pulled her attention to a tall man walking up. “Clyde...” Rey paused softly for a moment as she looked over him. “Everything okay?” 

Clyde could see genuine concern and curiosity in the woman. The sound of the woman saying his name made him smile. He nodded softly. “I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to do this.” He was glad he didn’t miss it. 

“You’re welcome!” He smiled at Rey as she responded in an instant to him. 

“I am looking forward to tomorrow!” 

Rey smiled. “I am, too!” She was about to say something else.

Clyde could almost see the fact that she was about to say something. “What is it?”

She hesitated for a moment. But the look in his eyes had made it obvious that he was interested in hearing what she had to say. “I didn’t think that it would have gone so well today. I was thinking at the most five, maybe six people here for the reading.”

“Are you planning on doing more?” Clyde could not help the obvious curiosity. 

Seeing his curiosity, Rey could not deny that even if it was just one person that had interest in it - him - she would love to do more reads like this. “I wasn’t sure about it at first. But, I would love to as long as the interest is there.”

“Believe me, the interest is here...” Clyde started softly. He smiled at her wholeheartedly as he paused softly to take a deep breath. “I have read  _ Divergent  _ many times. I thought the story itself pulled you in, but sitting here and listening to you, I can’t begin to tell you just how much more the story pulled me in. The way you bring the characters to life.”

Rey blushed as Clyde spoke. She wasn’t sure if he knew the power of his words. Deep down she knew he had a way with words. She had thought she heard compliments before, but Clyde made her blush. 

Clyde was about to continue from where he left off, as there was more that he wanted to say. But her blushing made him stop and shyly admire. He could talk to women in the bar, since most of the time it was ordering drinks. Not that they didn’t flirt with him. “Sorry, Ma’am.” He felt the need to apologize. 

Rey could not help it. The look in his eyes as he apologized to her. “It’s okay!” She hoped that telling him that would ease whatever made him feel it was necessary to apologize in the first place. Clyde had easily endeared himself to her heart instantly. 

Her heart was pounding inside her chest. Rey knew she was attracted to this man. Was he clueless to that attraction? She wanted to know if he was attracted to her since Rey could not tell just by their conversation. Feeling that he was just complimenting her on reading only. 

“Please, call me Rey.”

Clyde’s expression was that of an apology. “It slipped!” He glanced at the time to try and keep from staring at Rey, even though she was very beautiful. But he didn’t want to seem creepy. Clyde’s expression as he thought about the fact that he really had to go soon said enough. He wished that he could stay longer and talk to Rey. 

“You have to go?” Rey asked. Wishing that she didn’t sound so desperate for company. Or someone to at least talk to.

“I do!” Clyde answered sadly. “I really enjoy talking to you!” Even though he was nervous. “I have some things to do before I open up the bar.”

“I’m sorry for keeping you...” 

“Oh... No... Don’t apologize!” Clyde wanted to assure her that it wasn’t her fault. “I would like to stay and talk.” 

Clyde thought the smile on Rey’s face was bright before. She shined brighter than he could imagine. 

“What bar?” 

“Duck Tape,” Clyde answered proudly. He wasn’t sure if that was the type of place she would go. There were some that went to bars, and then there were other people who didn’t. “You’re more than welcome...” He had invited her. 

Rey appreciated the invite. She didn’t always go out to places like a bar. She thought about it a moment. “Tonight?” she asked curiously. She was certain she could take time for an outing and have some fun. It had been awhile since she had done something like that.

“Tonight, if you want. Or whenever you can,” he added in fairness since she was reading tomorrow. 

“I will be there!” It didn’t take long for Rey to really think about it. She figured that she needed to go out and do something more than reading in a library. 

After that the two parted ways after exchanging numbers, and Clyde gave Rey the directions to get to the bar. They both were looking forward to it.

  
  


***

  
  


Clyde opened up the Duck Tape as soon as he was finished with his chores. “Hello Earl!” He welcomed the man as he walked in. The man had been coming in like clock work. He had learned not to ask what the man would be having, as he already knew the drink Earl would be ordering. It had been the same. 

Earl walked up to the bar. “Clyde!” he said with a nod. “Thank you!” he added when Clyde put his drink in front of him.

“You’re welcome!” Clyde smiled at the aged man. He quickly glanced as more people were walking in. “How was your day?”

“About the same,” Earl answered. 

There was a tone in Earl’s voice that answered very clearly the question that he had asked the man. “I hear you!” 

Clyde knew that Earl kept to himself. “If you ever want to talk...” 

Earl nodded his head, acknowledging the offer. He appreciated it, whether or not he would take it. “Very much appreciated, Clyde. Thank you!” 

“The offer is always there... If you should ever need someone to talk to.” Clyde cared about people. There were some that talked about their day. Some would talk about their problems. And like Earl, some just wanted to be among people and enjoy that time. For whatever the reasons might be. “You’re welcome.” 

Earl had a look on his face as he watched Clyde get to work, taking care of others who walked up to the bar. He soon finished with the last person that was waiting. “Something is different about you.” 

Clyde glanced at him. There was a look of confusion on his face.

“Don’t give me that look, young man.” 

“I wouldn’t dare!” he teased lightly.

Earl fell silent as he observed. Trying to figure out just what it was. Earl had known the man long enough to know there was something there. “Never mind,” he said, giving up on trying. Perhaps it was just a moment. Perhaps it was just a good day. 

As she stated before they parted ways, Rey showed up, walking into the bar. It looked semi busy. Her eyes brightened with a smile on her face the moment she noticed Clyde. 

Clyde glanced up, noticing Rey as soon as she was in view. His face brightened with a big smile on his face.

Earl was going to ask for another when he noticed the look on Clyde’s face until he glanced in the direction that the young man was looking in and saw Rey. Earl now understood that difference in Clyde that he noticed not too long ago. “I think I got it now...”

Clyde heard Earl; he glanced over at the man with a look of confusion. “Got what now?”

Earl smirked. “You seemed different earlier. I noticed it! I should have known that look.” He gestured in the direction the woman was as she was walking up to the bar. “She’s a pretty lady!”

Clyde looked from Earl to Rey as the man spoke. “She is... She’s beautiful!” 

Earl’s eyes went from Clyde to Rey, watching the two from the moment the woman approached the bar. How the two mirrored the same bright-eyed look, and the smile that matched it perfectly.

Clyde’s voice was soft as he spoke. “I am glad you're here.” His voice radiated what he felt in seeing her there.

“Me too!” 

“What can I get for you?” he asked softly.

Thinking about it a moment, she requested, “I would like a rum and coke, please.” 

“Coming right up!” Clyde said as he proceeded to make her drink. He set it in front of her after he finished making it.

Clyde introduced both Rey and Earl, and they talked while he wasn’t busy taking care of people. At some point it seemed that business was booming, making it hard for Rey and Clyde to talk to each other, and it seemed like he was also getting behind. 

“Clyde...” Rey called out. 

“Be right with you,” Clyde responded. 

“I was wondering if you needed a hand? I have experience…” Rey offered to help. She wasn’t sure whether or not he would accept her help, but as soon as she saw him nod, she moved. 

“Please! I don’t want to make people wait long.” Pausing his work, he watched her get ready and behind the bar. “Thank you!”

“Anytime!” Rey smiled before she went right to work. It helped work through everyone that was waiting. 

Clyde enjoyed it. Working with Rey, side by side. If he could answer just how it felt to work with her - he’d have to say it felt right. Clyde could see that Rey stayed with it, even when business would fluctuate.

Even when it calmed down, things had its moments of picking up and slowing down. “Last call!” Clyde called out one of the times that it picked up a little bit, without getting hectic. He assumed that was when everyone wanted to make the most of their time there.

As soon as the last person walked out the door, Clyde locked up behind them after saying goodnight to them. He looked at Rey as she started grabbing the glasses and putting them in the sink. “You don’t have to do that...”

“I want to!” Rey responded quickly. 

“I appreciated the help.” He quickly grabbed the tips, laying them on the bar top. After counting the tip money, he took out half of what was there, but after a moment just looking at it, he added a little more. “Here is for your help.”

“I... I can’t take that.” 

Clyde gave her a look. “Listen, you have earned it!” Clyde honestly thought she deserved more than what was in his hand. He had hoped she would accept at least this much for the work she put into the help she had offered him. 

Rey could see that he was serious about this. 

“Take it! I want you to have it!” A very short pause. “Please!” 

There was something in his voice as he said, please. Rey’s hand reached out to his. Part of her wanted to close his hand, leaving the money in it. The sincerity of the man had her heart in his hand. “You know, you don’t have to do this…”

“It is not a matter of having to. It is the right thing to do,” Clyde corrected her with a soft smile. “And I want to!” he added with a shine in his eyes. 

It was more than obvious he wasn’t taking no for an answer. Rey gave in as she looked into his eyes, accepting the money he gave her. “Thank you,” she said softly. 

“No.” Clyde said gently. “Thank you!”

Clyde looked like he was about to say more than thank you, before their hands touched. Rey looked like she wanted to say something just before that moment as well. They both became silent. 

“I - ah…” They both chimed at the same time. They both blushed bright under each other's gaze.

Clyde finally spoke after a few mental nudges. “Go ahead!” He found that he wanted to know what she was going to say first.

“I don’t remember what I was going to say...” 

Clyde nodded. 

“What were you going to say?” Rey wanted to know what he was going to say.

Blushing, Clyde smiled. “I don’t remember!”

“I had fun!” Rey finally said, even though she knew it wasn’t what she was about to say. But she just wanted to say it. 

Clyde had fun as well. The smile on his face widened. “Me too.” He probably didn’t have to say that. But he was willing to say something to keep her there. 

“Would you like some help cleaning up?” Rey finally asked. As she had felt that feeling soon they would part ways. 

Clyde knew that he should have said no, but he also knew he wanted to spend as much time with Rey as he could. “I would love that! Thank you!” 

Clyde had turned on the music just before they started off on working. It was a mix of work, talk, and play. And even though they were doing all that, they were going through each chore that had to be done before they both could leave. 

They both finished at the same time. “Done!” 

They both said it at the same time as they both looked at each other, feeling a sting of something in it, as they both knew what would come next. But it could not be avoided much longer. They were finished with cleaning up and knew very well that they would both have to part ways. 

“Because of your help, I don’t have that much to do before I open the place up.” Clyde appreciated the help, and it didn’t take him most of the night. He could go home and turn in. He could be well-rested for the morning, which meant he could make it to the library for the second part of the reading of  _ Divergent _ . He didn’t want to miss that.

“Happy to help!” Rey said in response. 

“You probably need to get home. Get some sleep... Since you have a reading to do.” Clyde knew this moment was unavoidable, no matter how hard he had tried to keep her company. Directly and indirectly. 

Rey nodded. “I do!” She knew that she was trying to avoid this unavoidable moment. Parting ways again. Like earlier. She knew she liked being in his company. 

“Do you need a ride home?” Clyde could not help but ask. He was certain that she had a way home, as she had a way there. It felt like it was stupid to ask. 

Rey could see it in his eyes. “No! But thank you for the offer.” She wished now more than ever she didn’t have a way home. Just so she could take him up on his offer.

“Let me walk you out to your car!” Clyde wanted to make sure she was safe. Not that she had anything to worry about. But it was just how he was. 

Rey smiled and nodded at him.

  
  


***

  
  


Clyde started to quickly close everything up, making sure to turn off the lights and everything else he needed to do before locking up. 

He could tell just by looking which car was hers and proceeded to walk her over to hers. Neither seemed to speak. They just took in the passing moment with each other as they both seemed to glance at the other at the same time. 

An unspoken thing. A silent communication between each other. 

“I will be at the library!” Clyde wanted to assure her as much as he wanted to assure himself that he would see her again.

Rey smiled. The thought of seeing him again made her happy. “I will see you then...” She found herself wrapping her arms around him on impulse. 

Clyde was shocked. Her arms were around him. He didn’t see this actually happening after just one day. Was it too fast? His heart was pounding in his chest as his arm circled her. He wished that he had both his arms to do this. She deserved that much. 

Just before she pulled from the hug, Clyde rubbed her back. “Can I make a request?”

“Sure! Anything!” Rey answered as she looked at him. She could see concern on his face.

“You have my number...” Clyde started. “Could you give me a call when you get home? Just so I know you got there safely.”

“I can do that!” Rey nodded yes as she answered him. 

Clyde was a gentleman as she got into her car. He closed it for her as soon as she was all the way in. He stood there as she drove away, for as long as he could see the car. After that, Clyde got into his car and headed home. 

As soon as he got home, he heard his phone ring. “Hello!”

“Hello, Clyde! Just calling to let you know that I made it home safely.” 

Clyde smiled at the sound of her voice, calming with the knowledge that came from knowing she is home safe. “Good night, Rey!” he said as he figured there was nothing much to say. 

“Good night, Clyde... See you soon!” 

There was a soft pause just before they both hung up the phone at the same time and then headed to bed to complete the day and prepare for the next.


	2. A Feeling Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde never felt this way for anyone before. This was new to him, and it would happen when he didn’t have anyone that he could go to. Just to open up about things. Even though Earl could see it, he wished that his mama was there. Clyde knew that his mama would be a person he could talk to about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 2 of Divergent, a gift fic for MyJediLife. I hope that you are enjoying it!

The light was beginning to shine through the curtains when Clyde woke up. All he did was lay in bed just thinking about the same thing he thought of before he fell asleep earlier that evening. Or rather a certain person that had been on his mind since he met her. Clyde’s mind wandered to the many thoughts of Rey. Was she asleep? Was she awake? 

Clyde never felt this way for anyone before. This was new to him, and it would happen when he didn’t have anyone that he could go to. Just to open up about things. Even though Earl could see it, he wished that his mama was there. Clyde knew that his mama would be a person he could talk to about this. 

His brother would probably be the other person he would open up to, but he was not there. And Mellie. Clyde knew he could talk to her about anything. Right now, Clyde could only think about Rey. But he was feeling like it was somehow violating her in some way. 

Deep down he knew he should not be thinking about her, but it was hard to convince himself not to, or else he wouldn’t be doing it. Rey was not only the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was so much more than that. He could tell just by watching her that she was special. 

Clyde was pulled out of his thoughts the moment the alarm went off, reminding him that he had something to do, like get himself ready for the day. Also reminding himself that he wanted to get to the library. Maybe he could get there early enough to have a moment to talk. 

He got himself out of bed and proceeded to go about his day, starting with breakfast. He loved bacon. He made himself a hearty breakfast with bacon the way he loved it. Burnt. He was curious as to how Rey loved bacon. Did she like it burnt like he did?

After Clyde was finished with eating breakfast, it was then that he grabbed his phone and typed out a message for Rey.

_ “Morning Darlin’!” _

He had sent it before he debated on sending it with or without the darlin’ in there. He was wondering if he should have done that or not. It just felt right; in some way it felt perfect.

Clyde was just worried how she would take that. He watched his phone for any incoming text - hoping that he didn’t step wrong with Rey. At some point, he had to put the phone down and get in his shower and ready to leave. He kept in mind that he would have to apologize for the message. Texting that to her wasn’t the right and proper way.

  
  


***

  
  


Rey found herself wide awake, but she was still lying in bed. Waiting for her alarm to go off to tell her it was time to get the day started. But she found herself focusing on Clyde as she wondered to herself if he was awake. Or if he was still asleep. 

Rey thought about how special Clyde was. The time that she spent with him had shown her that he was truly perfect. That there was more to him than him being a tall and handsome man. Rey knew that she felt a pull to him. 

She could recall many times being told by friends of hers that found someone special that they just knew the very moment when they met their other half. This was something she had been very cynical about. Her experiences with relationships had brought on that cynicism. She had felt it was something that she read in books, or watched in movies. However, she was feeling this click with someone. This magnetic pull of Clyde. It was very real. It happened.

She glanced at her phone to see if there were any notifications of a call or a text that came through, but there was nothing there. Not like she expected him to call her at this time. Or text a message. 

_ “Maybe, I should!”  _ Rey thought to herself. A heavy debate went on in her mind about the pros and cons of doing that. She just knew she wanted to.  _ “I’m going to see him soon...”  _ Rey tried to reason with herself. Wondering if calling or texting was too soon. 

Rey got herself out of bed after she had noticed what time it was. She knew she had to get ready and go. Breakfast was a good start, making a hearty breakfast, including her favorite part of breakfast. Burnt bacon. 

She knew that not many people liked bacon that way. Rey would eat it no matter how it was cooked. As she sat down and started eating her breakfast, she wondered how Clyde preferred his bacon cooked. Would he like it burnt like she did?

Rey finished her breakfast, and took care of a few quick chores before she hurried in and out of the shower. She quickly got herself dressed and ready. She stopped long enough when she heard a notification alert go off on her phone. 

There was a feeling of hope in her chest as she walked over to look at her phone. Was it him? Rey tried to ready herself for that chance it was someone else, but she hoped that it was a message from Clyde. Quickly grabbing it to check, the smile formed on her face and widened.

_ “Morning handsome!”  _ Rey replied back impulsively without thinking about anything but him. It felt natural and right to do. Her heart was beating like that of a hummingbird. Or at least that was what it felt like. It was pounding new life and hope into her. And Rey didn’t even know what they really were to each other.

All she knew was that she could not imagine her life without him in some way. She wanted to find out where this could go from here.

Rey would have waited out for another message from Clyde, only she had to hurry on out towards the library. After all, she was reading the rest of  _ Divergent _ . And Clyde would be there to hear her read it. She was quickly out of there as soon as she grabbed what she needed.

  
  


***

  
  


Clyde showered and hurried up on getting ready, making sure what had to be done was completed before he headed out. Quickly looking at the time, he grabbed his phone, noticing that he had a text. 

His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, as it felt like it took effort to breathe. 

Was this message good or bad? Was she upset or okay with it? He opened the text to read it. A big, goofy grin made its way on his lips as he read it. Clyde Logan could not help but blush as he read it a few more times. Trying to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

It wasn’t until Clyde noticed the time that he rushed out as fast as he could to get to the library in time.

  
  


***

  
  


Rey pulled up in the spot that she had been lucky to have the day before. She took the time to get what she needed out of the car. Another car pulled up in the spot next to hers as she was securing her vehicle. She smiled as soon as she noticed who it was. 

“Clyde!” 

Clyde saw her just before he had parked his car next to hers. Her voice sounded like an angel as he heard her call his name. “Rey!” Clyde started. “I thought I was going to be late.” 

“You’re fine!” Rey hoped that would put him at ease. “I just got here myself.” 

Clyde walked over after he locked his car. “Can I carry that for you?” It was the carry bag that he pointed at.

Rey fiddled with the carry bag, to try and manage getting everything she needed in hand. “You don’t have to!”

“I want to!” Clyde said softly. “Please!” His tone was even softer.

Rey nodded. “Thank you!” She watched him gently take the bag from her, just before they started walking.

Clyde slipped it onto his prosthetic arm as they both walked towards the library entrance. “Let me!” he said. Clyde opened the door as soon as they got close enough, letting her walk in first. 

“Thank you!” 

Clyde smiled as she walked in, following her inside after that. 

They made their way to the room that she did the reading in yesterday. Clyde handed Rey’s stuff over to her. 

“Need help with anything?” 

Rey smiled. “I can take care of this. I appreciate everything!” 

“Anytime!” 

Rey worked on getting everything prepared. As soon as everything was ready, the people were showing up and taking seats. 

Clyde made sure he was sitting in the front. 

“Nice to see everyone!” Rey started. “Let’s get this started...” She could hear everyone’s response. Having seen new faces in the group, she decided to do a recap of what she read the day before to try and catch people up. Whether or not they read the book themselves, she wanted to be fair to those who were there.

After the recap, Rey started reading the book from where she left off. She loved watching the audience. Again, Rey brought life to the pages. Some were reading the book with her as she read aloud. Some held the book in their hands, watching as she moved in her seat. Telling the story with not only her voice, but animated in every way that she can. 

Clyde was loving every minute of this. Grinning at her every time she would glance over in his direction.

“Does anyone need me to stop?” Rey inquired after stopping just long enough to give people a chance to go to the bathroom or get a drink. She tried to do this a few times while reading the story. 

“We are good!” 

Rey had heard from a mix of voices, hearing Clyde’s voice in the mix. “Okay... Raise your hand to get my attention if I do need to stop.” Watching everyone nod as they said they would, Rey continued to read. 

Which wasn’t until she was close to the end of the book. A few more chapters left, and they would be finished. She made sure that she had more water and tea next to her, as yesterday she ran out before she was finished. She had felt the difference in her throat. Something she didn’t want to repeat again. 

Clyde actually enjoyed that little break to stand up, and stretched a bit. It also gave him a chance to talk to Rey, before having to get back to his seat.

“Everyone ready?” she asked as she got back to her chair. 

“Ready!” some said as they sat down in their seats. 

Glancing over everyone as they returned to their spots and answered her, Rey took a quick sip of tea before she continued. It seemed to go much faster the last few chapters. How she wished she could have made it last longer. With the turn of the final page, Rey glanced over everyone. Her eyes lingered a bit longer on Clyde. 

Clyde liked how her gaze remained on him longer as she looked over everyone else. He liked the feeling that was deep inside his being. His eyes stayed on her always, as he loved making eye contact with Rey. 

The story was coming to an end. He knew where she was in the story. Those chapters were going quickly. Before too long the story will be over, and he would be on his way home to go about his day. That was until he had to open up the Duck Tape. 

The audience clapped their hands the moment that Rey finished the story. Everyone had a chance to ask questions, or make a comment about the story or the reading of the book. 

Clyde surprisingly didn’t have many questions. At least not already asked and answered. The question that Clyde did have could wait until he could ask her alone. 

“Have a good day!” Rey expressed as many people stood up and slowly started heading out. 

Clyde walked over. “You did a wonderful job!”

Rey smiled. “Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed it.”

“Are you planning on doing more of this?” 

Rey was putting everything she brought into the library in the bag. Sneaking glances at Clyde. “I would love to.” She paused. “If it can all be worked out.” She had heard about many programs and activities that didn’t make it in the library. 

"I hope so!" 

Clyde didn’t know what to say that would make this better for Rey. He could tell that she had the time of her life reading to others. He saw how others liked having someone read to them. For whatever reason they had to walk in the library, they enjoyed it. He just can’t imagine an activity that made people happy being denied. 

Rey could see in his eyes that he wanted to say something. “It is okay if the library doesn’t approve the book reading activity. As much as I enjoyed doing it, it really is up to them!” A quiet pause as she watched him. “I am all for what is best for the library! And it is not like I will give up on it. Maybe it is the timing! Perhaps it will take the people to request it to come back. That is if it doesn’t go.” Rey was being as positive as she could.

About the only thing that Clyde could do was give her support either way, nodding at what she stated. “Do you know when they would decide on it?”

“They didn’t say for sure,” Rey answered.

“Let me know when you find out!” Clyde droned in a soft-toned voice.

Rey nodded. “I will! - You’d be the first person I tell.” Rey smiled at him.

A moment passed. Both of them looked in each other’s eyes the duration of that passing moment, where the two were gazing at each other. 

“I.. uh..” Clyde intoned.

Rey smirked as he started to speak. The way he stopped. The look in his eyes, she had already known just where that was going. It was a sense that it was later, even without looking at what time it was. 

“You have to go!” The tone and expression on Rey’s face and voice mirrored Clyde’s. “I know.” 

“Are you going to be at the bar tonight?” 

Rey nodded. “I will be there!” 

“See you there...”

Both Rey and Clyde said their goodbyes. Rey wrapped her arms around Clyde, pulling him into a hug before she watched him leave the library. Rey headed out of the library as soon as she gathered her things. She had things to do before she headed on over to the Duck Tape, to see Clyde.

  
  


***

  
  


Rey wanted to get to the bar earlier than she did the night before. She had to quickly take care of some things just to make sure she didn’t have any worries, which would make it easier for her to enjoy the evening. 

A smile came to her lips as she noticed Clyde getting out of his car. Rey did in fact get there early. About the same time Clyde did, to get the place ready to open up to the public. 

“What are you doing here at this time?” Clyde was shocked when he had seen her pulling up. But happy to see her. There was no doubt about that as he smiled brightly at the sight of her. 

“Well, I finished what I was supposed to do today. It didn’t take long to get ready, so I figured I would show up early this time,” Rey answered. There was a tender look in her eyes. A hint of more shined there.

Clyde felt deep inside the look in her eyes and everything she had said. The same was mirrored in his own eyes, and something a little more than that. Longing. 

“Since I am here early... Can I help?” Rey asked softly.

Clyde was fine with doing it all himself, but the fact that he loved having her around him made him protest weakly. “You don’t have to.”

“I know!” she replied before he could say anything else. “I want to!” Rey smirked at him. Now it was her turn to throw that out there.

Clyde blushed as soon as she stated that she wanted to. Recalling earlier that day, Clyde had said that very same thing to her. He was speechless. 

A moment passed in this silence. Clyde had to give this one to her. He didn’t expect it being thrown right back at him, and he loved it. “You got me!” 

“It is just a simple reminder.” The smirk never left her face.

Clyde could not help but love that look on her. It was playful, and she was certainly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

“Besides, you got me with that first. It was only fair!” Rey teased him. 

“You can do that anytime you like.” The words slipped from Clyde’s lips softly. He watched as Rey blushed, and Clyde felt satisfaction inside at how she was reacting. He knew that he better go get everything ready and open up. “Let’s get started!”

Rey walked with Clyde, following him inside the bar after he unlocked the door. She listened as he said what needed to be done before they officially opened up the doors. 

Both Rey and Clyde worked together, almost in perfect harmony. It seemed they had finished everything much faster than expected. 

As soon as the doors were open for business, Clyde was met by Earl. “Evening, Clyde,” he said as he walked in the doors. “Opening up a bit early tonight.”

Clyde nodded. “Evening, Earl. How are you doing?” 

“Not bad today!” Earl answered as he gave the other man a look. “By the looks of you, I am not sure if I need to ask,” Earl teased. 

“Probably not!” Clyde responded. He knew Earl long enough to realize that some people got to know you over the years. Like Clyde, he didn’t always have to talk to a person to know that something was bothering them. 

As soon as Earl noticed the woman he had semi-met the night before, he asked, “New helper?” 

Clyde could tell with just those two words there was more in them. He blushed. “If she ever wanted to work here, I’d hire her in a heartbeat.” 

Rey heard Clyde as he was talking to Earl. She appreciated hearing those words, and she hadn’t thought about working there. However, she knew that working for Clyde would be perfect. “Evening, Earl!”

“Evening, Rey, a pleasure to see you.” 

“Your usual, Earl?” Clyde called out as he took up his place at the bar. He could hear more people starting to walk in the bar. 

“Yes, please!” Earl responded as he reached the bar and sat down. 

“Here you go!” Clyde said as he placed the drink in front of Earl, smiling at him when the man said thanks. “You’re welcome!” Then he moved onto taking care of Rey.

“Need some help?” Rey asked as Clyde worked on her drink. 

“Nah. I got this.” He smiled as he placed the drink down in front of Rey. “Enjoy the night!” 

“I will.” She stopped before she could slip and tell him that spending time with him was what she enjoyed most about everything. If only he knew!

He had more people to take care of. She watched him. Every once in a while she would talk to Earl. 

Earl could see the feelings were mutual between the two. “Why don’t you tell him?”

Rey’s eyes met Earl’s. It wasn’t confusion in her eyes, nor was there any in his. She wasn’t sure what to say, but her expression said it all. 

Earl wasn’t ignorant. There were some that might have seen him as someone who wasn’t intelligent. That was on them. “You're afraid that it is too soon! You’ve been hurt before letting people in.”

Rey nodded. “Not just that...” 

Earl didn’t list all the reasons he could see in her expression. “It doesn’t come with a manual. Sometimes it takes years for it to develop. Sometimes it takes less. Like a matter of days.” 

Rey knew deep in her heart that the man was right. 

Earl continued after a short pause. “There are some people that when asked when they knew they were in love with someone, they will say when they first met them, even if it seemed to happen gradually over years.”

“Why do you think it takes them that long?” Rey was curious if this was personal experience or someone he knew.

Earl chuckled. “I am sure it has a reason for taking that long.” 

He looked like he wanted to ask her something. Curiosity could easily be seen in his eyes.

“I could repeat my original question to you now.”

As Rey thought about their conversation, she thought about his original question that led them into this discussion. A smile. She gave him a nod. “Okay, you win that one.” 

“Then anything else that is holding you back from opening up shouldn’t be a problem,” he stated slowly as he watched her.

Taking a deep breath, she knew Earl was right. The man had a point. “Thank you, Earl!” Now there was only the matter of when. Now wasn’t the time.

  
  


***

  
  


Business picked up once again, and Rey had offered to help. He accepted her help eventually. Mellie walked into the Duck Tape and over to the bar. 

“Mellie,” Clyde said quickly. “What are you doing here?”

Mellie had an amused look on her face. “Other than the desire to have a few drinks, I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Your usual?” 

“Yes!”

Clyde got started on making his sister’s drink. 

“I haven’t heard from you for a while. You got me worried!” Mellie stated.

Clyde knew his sister worried. “I know,” he said as he glanced over at Rey. 

Mellie had noticed the woman working behind the bar with her brother, but she wanted to talk to Clyde. However, the moment she noticed the way Clyde looked in the glance - it wasn’t until then Mellie saw how the woman looked back. “Okay, I wanna hear it all.” 

Clyde looked back at Mellie. “Hear what?” Clyde asked innocently. “I have to pour drinks!” 

Mellie shook her head. “I have seen you pour drinks and still talk.” She knew her brother could do many things. 

Earl smirked. “That is Rey!”

Mellie glanced over at Earl, then her brother. “Earl knows before I do?” She returned her gaze to Earl. “No offense of course.”

“None taken,” he got out before either one of them said anything. 

“Besides, I didn’t want to jump before I found out where things are.” He didn’t want to assume something there. Sure, he would be fine if things were just based on friendship. 

Mellie took a deep breath. “How about I sit down with her?”

“No. That is not necessary...”

“It is very necessary.” Mellie paused. “I am sure that Jimmy would agree with me on that.”

Clyde understood his siblings would be protective, but this wasn’t entirely just about protection. This was about them getting to know Rey. He didn’t mind that. But, he wanted to get to know Rey on his own. 

“I’m not saying you can’t meet her. I am just saying that this is the second day.”

“You only met her yesterday?” Mellie asked.

Clyde nodded. 

Mellie sighed. Now she understood just why he said what he did. “I just want to get to know her. The way you look at her. I just…”

“Hello.”

With the conversation between Clyde and Mellie, they were not prepared to hear anyone else, other than maybe a comment or two from Earl. But he seemed to have a conversation going already. 

“Rey!” Clyde said, a bit surprised.

Rey saw the surprised look on his face. “I had just finished taking care of someone. Figured I will give you a hand here.” 

Clyde’s expression went from surprised to a goofy grin. “That is fine! I am glad you were able to get through the line up. Sorry I didn’t make it over, to help you out.”

“You're fine! I debated on walking over. It looked like a serious discussion was taking place.”

“It’s okay!” Clyde started. “This is my sister, Mellie.” He gestured in Mellie’s direction. “Mellie, this is Rey.” He paused. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Rey.” Mellie quickly warmed up to her as she extended her hand to her.

Rey shook Mellie’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Mellie.” 

  
  


It had slowed down a bit, allowing the two women to talk and get to know each other, as much as two women can in a few hours of talking and drinking. Rey helped Clyde when it picked up a little. 

As soon as everyone started to leave, Earl was the first to head out, saying goodnight to everyone. 

Mellie left about the same time that Clyde had given the last call but winked at her brother just before she left. Clyde smiled at that. It seemed to be something they both understood.

People started to leave as it was getting close to the time for the bar to close for the night. Saying good night to them as they left, Clyde locked the door as soon as the last person walked out. 

The two looked over what had to be done and what could wait until before Clyde opened the Duck Tape. They went straight to work on getting that done. It was finished much sooner than Clyde had thought, but he wasn’t doing it by himself. 

“I can’t thank you enough for all your help!” he finally said, breaking that silence that surprisingly wasn’t awkward. It was really comfortable. 

“You don’t have to thank me for that. I am happy to help in any way I can.” Rey was just happy to spend time with him. 

A moment of silence. Rey was struggling with what to say, knowing that she had a lot to say. But where to start. Rey was dreading the moment that either one of them would have to say the one thing that meant parting ways. Goodnight! 

In spite of being tired, she wasn’t ready to go her own way. Not with feeling like she had a lump in her throat. It was funny. She only got that feeling when she didn’t say what needed to be said. 

Clyde grabbed the tips for the night, proceeding to count them just before he split the amount. 

“Clyde... No, you don’t have to pay me for helping. I got more out of it than you know.”

Clyde smiled. “You have earned it!” 

What choice did she have? Clyde would have insisted as he handed her the money for helping him. “You're not going to take no for an answer.” 

Clyde smirked. “You’re not leaving here without this.” 

Rey chuckled, her hand brushing against his. It wasn’t just once or twice she felt an intense feeling within her very being when their skin touched. The feelings she had were a reminder that she wanted to say what she felt. 

She tried to assess the reasons she held back, recalling what Earl had said to her when he had asked her why. Thinking about all that, she kept wondering. Was this the right time? Was this the right place? Did those things even matter at this point? After all, it was just them. 

“I am sure you would like to go home and get some sleep,” Clyde said as he was concerned about whether or not he was keeping her from anything. But he was dreading the moment that was certain to come up. Parting ways. 

Taking a breath felt more like she was trying to pull the air into her lungs as she heard him. The ache that came with that. It meant the inevitable was coming. When the two of them would be heading out in different directions. “I am sure it is the same for you.” She knew that he had a long day between the final part of the reading and everything he did between that point they parted ways, including working the bar. 

The feeling in his chest made it harder to breathe. It felt like he was trying to pull in the air to his lungs. Everything about this was hard. It felt like he needed her in order to live. Like the need to breathe.

Both Rey and Clyde headed out together. Clyde held the door open for her to step out, following her out after. He took a moment to lock up the bar before he walked Rey over to her car. 

Rey smiled as she thanked him and gave him a hug. Not pulling away. Rey wanted to make the most of this moment. He was truly a gentleman by the way he behaved. He closed the car door after she got in. 

Clyde tried to keep a smile on his face, but he couldn't help but fear this was the last time. They didn’t have a reading going on tomorrow. “I know we don’t have anything going on tomorrow.” He paused, wondering how she might take that. “You know, since we don’t have another day of reading.”

“You have my phone number. Text or call me.” 

Clyde nodded. There was a slight bit of relief with those words. But not much. He felt the lump in his throat forming with the intense feeling that he needed to tell her something. Something that would ease what he was feeling. He struggled with the idea it was just too soon to tell anyone. 

“Good night, Clyde!”

“Good night, Rey!”

Both Clyde and Rey spoke at the same time, both of them blushing deep red. But they had to move forward with it. 

Rey started to pull away, watching the space between them grow. Even after she had started leaving, she could see that gap between them growing.

Clyde wished that he called out as she pulled away, because the moment she started heading out was that final point. There was no stopping the distance growing between them.  _ “I should have said something. Maybe she would stay.”  _ He sadly cast his eyes to the ground. 

Rey slammed on the brakes hard. The feeling in her chest and the way her heart was pounding rapidly wasn’t because of what she did. It was who was still standing there watching. 

Choices. 

The choice was there to keep going forward. Or go back to him. Talk. Not that she could not talk to him later on. They could call each other. However, the urgency to talk to him was strong. There were things she wanted to say to him, and she didn’t think that they could wait, even though they could call and text each other. 

There was a loud enough sound that it caught Clyde’s attention, making him look in the direction. He knew the sound of someone slamming on the breaks, the sound of screeching in the direction that he knew Rey would be. But he expected her to be out further by now. Almost out of sight, and he did not want to see that much distance between them.

Rey sat there a moment. She took a deep breath before she pushed the air out as she turned off the engine and got out of her car quickly, not caring if she closed the door all the way as she started running to Clyde. 

Clyde watched everything. He wasn’t sure what to believe. Did she forget something? He hoped with every part of his being that it was him that she was returning for. 

Rey wondered just what she would tell him. How she would say it. She was lost for words, but she trusted that whatever would happen next would be perfect. Her arms wrapped around him. Perfection was in the way his arm wrapped around her. 

Without thinking about it, Rey’s lips claimed his in a kiss. This was something she had wanted to do for a long time. 

Clyde felt complete when he felt her arms around him and feeling her in his. He was taken by surprise the moment her lips found his. Even with it being soft and chaste, he could feel that Rey was pouring everything into the kiss. Clyde poured everything he felt into the kiss as well.

  
  


***

  
  


The kiss was intense, even as sweet as it was. But pouring themselves into it had stirred up many feelings inside, awakening something deep inside themselves. It was like the first touch that led to where they were now. The first taste, and now they both wanted more.

They both mutually deepened the kiss as they held each other closer. 

It was Clyde that pulled slightly from the kiss. His eyes were still closed as he took in the moment as he was catching his breath. 

Rey was trying to do the same but feeling the pull to kiss him again. It was something that was hard to fight - now that they knew. 

“So many things that I want to tell you,” Rey started in a breathy soft tone.

“I know!” The way he replied said so much in just two words. He felt he knew what it was that she wanted to say, even though she hadn’t said anything yet. “You said it in every way.” He pointed it out as he thought about the various things that he thought he saw, even though he had questioned it. Thinking that he was just seeing things. Or better yet, hoped that he saw. 

Both of them seemed to open their eyes at the same time. 

“I don’t want this moment to end!” Rey softly whispered. And she knew that it would if she got back to her car. She didn’t even want to let go of Clyde.

Clyde felt the same as Rey. “I wish this moment would last!” 

“Come home with me,” Rey said earnestly. The words flowed out of her mouth in the most intimate tone, and without hesitation. She wondered if it was too soon for this, but at the same time, it didn’t feel like it was too soon at all. It felt more than right. Rey wondered if he felt the same.

There was a question that was in his gaze. It was on his face as he had thought about what Rey had said. It wasn’t a matter of this being a question that Rey asked. She had invited him to her home.

“Or yours!” Rey added. She wondered what it was that was in his face. She wanted whatever was easier for him. Rey just wanted to be with him. 

“Are you sure about this?” Clyde asked. He wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted. After all, Clyde was a perfect gentleman. 

“I want to spend more time with you,” she answered as she nodded yes to the question, if she was sure about this. Rey was more sure about this than anything. “The time that we have spent with each other has been amazing, but we were both rushed through it because we had other things to do. I don’t want to worry about anything else.” 

Rey was sure that they would both struggle with time and other things that had to be done. But how often is a person put in a place that they meet someone that they are automatically pulled to in a way that they can’t explain? She felt that in her heart.

Clyde understood what she meant. He agreed with her completely. “I don’t mind where we go!”

“How about I follow you home in my car...” Rey said as she thought about how to go about it. It probably would be easier for him to take her there, but he would have to bring her back here to pick up her car. Not that she had a problem with that, either. But Rey was trying to think about what would be easier for the both of them. 

Clyde had thought about it long before Rey spoke. He could easily take her home. Clyde knew that he would have to return Rey to her car. He wouldn’t mind it either way. Clyde just wanted what was better for Rey. 

“We can do that!” Pausing slightly, Clyde nodded. It was probably better that way. 

Once a decision was made, both Rey and Clyde took a moment to kiss. While it was intended to be a soft kiss, both of them dove into the kiss headfirst as they both mutually deepened the kiss. Pulling each other closer. A growing desire filled each other as their hands moved over each other's body. It took everything in them to stop - as things were getting very intense. They both barely managed to pull away, getting into their car and driving off towards his place. Neither had ever been more excited for what came next.


	3. The Gift Of Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde never thought he would feel this way. Here he was, standing face to face with Rey, feeling powerful and intense feelings. This was something that Clyde never saw for himself in his life, but he wanted it with everything within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of Divergent. Chapter 3 of the gift fic for MyJediLife. I hope that you enjoy it!

Clyde, as quick as he could, hurried out of his car and rushed over to open up Rey's car door for her after they arrived. Reaching out his hand for her to take, he helped her out of the car. 

“Thank you!” Rey said as her hand slipped into his. Their gaze remained connected as he took the time to make sure she was completely out of the car, before he closed the door. Her hand slipped into his after the car door was closed, just before they could head on over to the front door.

“We are here!” This was home sweet home to him. He might not have what some people might think he should, but he had almost everything. 

Clyde knew deep inside of his very soul, Rey was that part of him that was missing, as he felt complete the moment they met. Even though he went through the motions of not feeling worthy, those were just insecurities that made him feel unworthy. Or fear that he wasn’t good enough.

Clyde held her hand as they walked over to his place. He gestured for her to walk in as soon as he had opened the door for her. Making sure that he turned the light on first. 

Clyde watched as Rey walked in, keeping his eyes on her.

Rey walked in as she looked around, glancing back at Clyde with a smile on her face. His place was warm and welcoming. She watched as he followed her inside and closed the door after he walked in. 

“I know it is not much... But, it’s home!” 

“It’s perfect!” Rey assured him. It was perfect because it was his home. Growing up, Rey had learned that home wasn’t a matter of place. It was a person. It was where the heart was.

Clyde had felt her words right to his heart, swelling with all the feelings inside him. All he could think about was how perfect Rey was and so much more. He truly felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Clyde never thought he would feel this way. Here he was, standing face to face with Rey, feeling powerful and intense feelings. This was something that Clyde never saw for himself in his life, but he wanted it with everything within him. 

“Can I get you anything? Drink? Something to eat?” 

“What do you have to drink?” Rey wasn’t really hungry at the moment. She had had something to eat before going to the Duck Tape. 

He started answering her with what he had, including water and ending with Dr. Pepper. Clyde ended with that since he wasn’t sure if that was her favorite. 

“Dr. Pepper sounds good!” A smile played on Rey’s face. It was her favorite. 

“Make yourself at home!” Clyde said just before he headed on over to the fridge. “You sure I can’t get you something to eat?”

Rey walked over to the sofa and sat down, making herself at home. It was easy to do when it was very homey and comfortable. It felt like she belonged here. 

“I’m sure... I had a little something before I got to the Duck Tape.” 

Clyde smiled. “Well, if you need anything a bit later Darlin’, let me know!” He grabbed two Dr. Peppers. Bumping the fridge door closed, he walked over towards the sofa, where Rey looked like she was at home. 

Rey took the Dr. Pepper that Clyde handed out to her. “Thank you.”

“Welcome,” Clyde replied back as he sat down next to her. Naturally, as he always did. He opened up his and set it on the table - after he took a quick drink from it.

Rey opened up her bottle; she took a sip before she set hers down as well. “It is hard to believe all this is happening,” she started.

A puzzled look on his face as he heard what Rey had said. Clyde wasn't sure exactly how to take it. Could things be going a bit too quick between them? If Rey wanted to slow things down, Clyde would gladly do anything for her. “You mean this is too fast?” 

“No! Not at all.” Tenderness filled her hazel eyes. “I just never imagined something like this ever happening.”

There was a bit of a surprised look on his face as he heard her say that. Clyde never could imagine a fine woman being alone. “You’re beautiful! I…” Clyde wasn’t sure how he could say it, but he was very confused as to why.

“I think when guys figure out that I am more than looks, they run away from that.” She could see the confusion and surprise in his expression. To be honest, Rey wasn’t sure exactly the reason she had terrible luck with men in general. All she knew was that she did have the worst luck. 

Clyde frowned at what Rey told him. The man was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the idea that anyone would run away from a beautiful woman - simply because she used her mind. If he was asked, Clyde would have to admit that he found it rather sexy. “I find everything about you beautiful...” 

Rey blushed. She enjoyed hearing it from Clyde. “Really?” 

Clyde nodded slowly. His eyes fixed on her. “Really.” He blushed as well. Clyde was certain he would stutter everything after he answered her with just one simple word if he continued from there. The way he felt around her. He knew instantly!

Rey got lost in Clyde’s eyes as he confirmed in a very simple response. She moved in close, claiming his lips with hers in a soft kiss. 

Clyde's hand moved up to Rey’s cheek as they kissed. It started soft. He wasn’t so sure who invited the other to explore the kiss more, but the feel of her lips inviting his tongue to explore caused him to feel something stirring within. 

For some reason he was losing control over his body. Feeling warm all over. His pants were getting painfully tight in the crotch. Clyde thought he probably should stop before they went too far since it seemed too soon. It didn't take away from the fact that he wanted more, since he liked her so much.

Rey deepened the kiss more as she moved closer. 

She could feel her skin aflame with passion as it spread over her. The sensations that followed shot down to her core. Even as his hand moved from her cheeks down softly over her neck. She knew he was moving his hand around her to pull her, but she felt as his hand brushed over her breast. 

It was her soft moan as his hand brushed against her breast - when he tried to wrap his arm around her - that got to him. That soft moan that made his cock twitch. The pain from the tight strain of his pants didn't help. He tried to move just right to adjust himself, but it didn’t lessen the discomfort. Kissing and touching Rey was only making him want more.

As they kissed, she pushed him gently back, letting her hand move down his chest. She loved the feel of his muscles under her touch. Her fingers moved under his shirt, teasing his skin with a soft touch. She let her fingers move over his waistband until he moved just right. 

When Clyde moved, his cock adjusted. The feel of her touch along the waistband teased his very senses. He felt when her fingers met the head of his clothed cock. A soft moan was released as he felt her explore him with her fingers, rolling her fingers around. 

The kiss got even more passionate as she started on the button of his jeans. She was careful as she worked the zipper. His cock sprung to freedom as soon as the zipper was down enough. 

Rey’s mouth watered from the discovery of his huge cock that peeked out of his jeans. As soon as she had freed his length from the confines of his jeans, her hand moved over it softly. Excitement pooled between her legs. She wanted to feel him inside her. 

Clyde felt her hand glide over his cock. Slow and firm. He moaned in their kiss as she gripped his cock and started working his length. He moved his hips just right, in sync with the pace she was going. 

Rey had pulled from the kiss, slowly planting kisses from his lips to his neck. Tasting his skin with every wet kiss, lick, and nip as she worked her way down his body. Paying attention to every inch of him as she did so. And loving every minute of it. 

Timing was everything. Rey worked on pushing down Clyde's jeans. She could feel how his cock sprung free from its confinement. She worked his jeans off as soon as she could, letting her hand work his length as she passed his belly button with a quick nip of his skin. After a slow lick along his happy trail to tease him, Rey met his gaze before she marveled at his size. 

She wondered how the head would feel as it entered her, as well as how the full length would feel deep inside, getting wetter with the thoughts she was having. 

She didn’t need to touch herself to know that she was ready. She could recall many nights she took care of her needs. She knew her body well enough to know that she would have to work him inside. His thick cock would stretch her, but she ached for that feeling of him completing her. 

Clyde watched her as she licked along the length of his cock. The way her tongue felt as it circled the head of his thick arousal felt good. He felt the way she pulled him in a little bit. Her eyes stayed locked onto his, and she licked his pre-cum as it leaked out, just before she wrapped her lips around the head. 

She pulled out a heated grunt from him. It took everything in him to keep from moving his hips to guide himself further into her mouth. But the way she was sucking on the head... He could feel her saliva dripping as a hand worked his shaft. “That feels so good, Darlin,’” he said in a husky voice.

Rey loved hearing that tone of voice coming from his lips. The way his moans sounded. Each grunt. As she worked her lips down his thick cock, it took her some time to work his full length down to her throat. The sounds he was making that moment she deep throated him left her breathless, knowing that she was giving him pleasure. She slowly worked her pants as her mouth worked him. Her mission was to make him come, but she could feel her cunt clenching with desire.

His fingers worked through her hair as her head bobbed in his lap. Whenever she would look up at him, the hunger he saw burning in her eyes was almost his undoing. He watched her movements, taking notice of her pants coming off. 

Clyde wondered just how wet he made her, wishing with everything in him that he could feel just how wet she is. His mouth watered with the thoughts of how she would taste. With those thoughts, Clyde rolls his hips, which seemed to make her pick up the pace. 

He grabbed a handful of her hair. She loved it when he bucked his hips, and she adjusted her leg just right, running a hand down her body. Her fingers moved over her core. Feeling how wet she was, Rey was more than ready for Clyde to be inside her. 

Clyde liked watching as Rey started to work herself. He could feel each moan as it sounded off. The vibrations got him as the wave of his release came in hard and fast. He felt her take him deeper. 

Rey was hungrily taking everything he had to give. She could feel his hand move, releasing her hair from his grip. A finger slid along her cheek as he guided her to look at him. 

Rey released him from her mouth with a pop as Clyde guided her to sit on his lap. He watched as her smile widened. He liked the feel of her as she straddled his lap. The feel of her warmth made his cock twitch to life again. “Darlin,’” he got out before her lips crashed passionately onto his. 

As they kissed, Rey felt him getting hard again. She started to rub against him, feeling the length of his cock against her center. She was gliding over him. Rey felt him pull her closer to him. Both Rey and Clyde moaned into the kiss. 

Rey could feel herself edging on an orgasm as she ground against him.

“Let’s take this to my bed...” He got out the moment they pulled from the kiss. 

Rey’s body was quaking, and she let out heavy-breathed moans. She didn’t want to stop doing this. She nodded. “Okay.” 

They both got up and headed on towards his room. They kissed and touched each other’s body all the way there. 

Rey guided him to the bed, wanting him to get on the bed first. 

As he was the perfect gentleman, Clyde gave in and got on the bed, laying down on his back. His cock was so hard and ready for her, but he wanted to please her first. As she straddled him, he used his hand to work her leg, moving up her thigh and to her center. He moved his fingers over her slickness. “Not yet, Darlin’.” He grabbed her just right. “Up.” He guided her. 

Rey got wetter as she realized what he wanted. She felt herself get lost the moment she felt his tongue run along her center. “Oh God!” The words slipped from her lips as he grabbed a hold of her. Even his hold on her didn’t keep her from her body moving with what he was doing. 

Her moans got louder. He had a talented tongue. His mouth felt amazing in every way. Her body shook uncontrollably with the intense feeling as an orgasm rolled through her. Her release came fast and hard. 

Clyde knew he was addicted to her the very moment he kissed her. He had a taste for her, and he took everything she gave him as she coated his tongue. 

As soon as she could move, she looked at the lustful look in his eyes. She knew that look as it was the same look in her own eyes. They had a taste for each other. Rey adjusted herself as she looked at him. Her lips met his without thinking about it. Rey could feel something very primal and animalistic in nature growing inside her. It was not only her smell, but her taste on him. 

Clyde could feel the length of his cock against her center, loving the feel of her rubbing softly. He knew neither one of them were going to sleep much tonight, and he wasn’t even sure of what time it was at this very moment. He honestly didn’t care about the time. 

As they kissed, Rey worked herself along his length. She moved just right to feel the head of his cock at her entrance. With a hunger for him to be deep inside of her, Rey worked him inside. It felt like a mutual thing between them. His hips moved as she slid him inside. His hips met hers, and she deeply took him before they stilled. 

There was this thing that she did as he was deep inside her that Clyde loved immediately. Her movements were slight, but he felt them intensely. Rey took all of him, and it felt like she wanted more. It was more intense than he could have imagined. 

Clyde moaned as he felt her squeeze around him while riding him raw and deep. Everything was driving him over the edge, and he didn’t want this to end too quickly. He wanted it to last, and to fill her needs. 

Rey started riding him slowly at first, feeling his full length going in and out of her. Picking up the pace slowly after some time, the thrust of his hips underneath her helped in finding the right pace so they both were in sync with each other. 

Lost in her, Clyde brought his thumb up to his mouth to wet it before he moved his hand down to where their bodies were connected as one. As he worked his thumb just right against her clit, the sound she made as he did this made him feel satisfied. 

“I’m gonna come!”

As he did this, her body quaked. He could feel her tighten around him, and he watched her orgasm, sending him over the edge completely as his release washed over him. His body shuttered with the intensity of pleasure, lifting his hips to give it all to her.

Rey could feel his movements as they both moved together in harmony. With slight, deep pumps, he emptied himself inside her, and Rey had a hunger to take everything he had to give her. 

Rey collapsed on his chest, trying to catch her breath. She could feel Clyde’s hand moving over her back softly. The sound of him trying to catch his breath. The way that they moved to their side facing each other, Rey could feel Clyde being pulled out of her and hated him not being inside her anymore. She was very content about being close to him. 

Clyde could be like this forever. Rey made his heart sing beautifully in his chest. The way she felt in his arm... He could feel the way her fingers brushed over his skin, just tracing patterns. Some of them felt like hearts over his skin. 

Rey moved her fingers over him, encouraging him to lay flat on his back as she propped herself up. Tracing from his chest to his shoulder, her fingers moved over his amputated arm softly. 

Her eyes met his as her fingers returned to move toward his shoulder. Then chest, as she continued to let her fingers brush lightly over his skin. “I love you, Clyde!” She wasn’t sure how he would take this declaration, but she wanted him to know how she felt. 

Tears filled his eyes as she told him. There was a tightness in his chest. A feeling of a lump formed in his throat. “I love you too, Darlin’!”

Clyde fell asleep with his arm holding her close to him protectively, Rey’s head on his chest. It was calming as she let her fingers softly draw circles onto his skin. He could tell that the slower the tracing got, she was falling asleep. He was falling asleep himself. 

  
  


***

  
  


**SIX MONTHS LATER**

  
  


Rey arrived where the local festivities were taking place, meeting the entire Logan family at the Junior Division Racing Series. 

“You made it darlin’,” Clyde said, wrapping his arm around her. 

“I would not miss it for the world.” 

“Rey, Rey.” Sadie came running up. “You're here.” 

Clyde was glad he moved out of the way quickly. He watched as Sadie wrapped her arms around Rey to give her a hug. 

“Just in time for the race!” 

“I promised I would be here,” Rey stated. 

They all heard the announcement for the drivers. Rey looked at Sadie and gave her a big hug. “Good luck, Sadie!” 

Sadie, as soon as she hugged everyone, ran off to get herself ready for the race. 

Everyone stood ready to watch. Clyde and Rey held hands as they watched Sadie racing. The entire family cheered her on. “Go Sadie!”

“You can do it, Sadie!” Rey yelled out. 

Clyde would glance over at her, love in his eyes. As Rey glanced back at him, love filled her eyes.

Rey felt like she was part of the family. They all have included her, so she wasn’t feeling like an outsider. 

They all cheered even louder as they watched Sadie finish, winning first place!

Jimmy was the first to congratulate Sadie on her big win, and they all stood back waiting for their moment to do the same.

“I am so proud of you!” Rey said when it was her turn after the others. “I knew you could do it!”

“No, you didn’t!” Sadie giggled. 

“Yes, I did!” Rey smiled. 

They all made it to where they set up a picnic area for the family. They were all taking a moment to eat, talk, and just enjoy each other's company.

“Rey.”

Then Rey’s attention was pulled from the group the moment that she heard Clyde call her name, watching as he got himself down on one knee. She could see the box in his prosthetic hand. 

A breath hitched in her throat. Tears filled her eyes. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she watched the man she had fallen in love with kneel. He carefully opened the box, showing a beautiful ring inside. Rey was already screaming yes in her mind, heart and soul. Already knowing what Clyde was going to ask her.

“Rey Sands. Before meeting you, I was alone. I had accepted the fact that was my life. I was okay with that. But there were times that I would silently pray for someone to come and show me another way to live. I would pray that when my loneliness was overwhelming. I figured that it would not change.” His emotions colored his voice richly as he spoke.

Clyde paused for a moment. His full attention was on her. Eyes locked. When he watched as her tears streamed down her cheek, he could feel it deep inside. “I believe that there was something in the universe that brought us together in that library. Darlin'! My life has been fuller and less alone with you in it. I feel complete with you by my side constantly, at work and in life. You’re my everything!”

“Will you just ask her, Uncle Clyde!” Sadie gave a verbal push with a big smile on her face.

Both Rey and Clyde quickly glanced at Sadie as she gave them an innocent look. They chuckled as they looked at each other, both blushing and kind of speechless at the moment. 

“I guess, I am not going as fast as Sadie wants,” Clyde said with a smirk on his face.

“I guess not,” Rey replied.

“Okay, so here we go..” Clyde took a deep breath. Quickly glancing over at Sadie, giving her a wink just before his attention went back to Rey. After all, Clyde still needed to propose. Clyde wanted their life together. “Rey Sands, will you marry me?”

Rey answered that in every way. Her tearful eyes screamed yes. Heart was pounding yes. Soul and body thrummed with an intense yes as she was shaking with excitement of what was happening. But she was speechless verbally, for a moment. And during that time, she nodded. 

“Is that a yes?” Clyde asked. He knew it was a yes. He felt it. He was getting himself up on both feet to embrace her. 

“ _ Yes _ !” Rey shouted just before he got up all the way. “Yes, Clyde Logan. I will marry you!” Her arms wrapped around him. “I love you so much, Clyde!”

“I love you too, Darlin’.”

Both Clyde and Rey had a moment of hugging and kissing, before they both pulled slightly away from each other. Clyde slipped the ring on Rey’s finger as they both were shaking with joy. Rey as soon as she could wrapped her arms around Clyde again, both kissing each other in celebration of their engagement. 

There was a moment in that time that everyone waited, letting the newly engaged couple share in the moment before Sadie walked over and gave her Uncle Clyde a joyous hug. And welcomed Rey into the family. Each member one by one all joined in congratulating them. 

Jimmy glanced over at Clyde as they both could hear Mellie, Sylvia, and Sadie all talk about wedding plans. “I’m happy for you!” Jimmy said as privately as he can with Clyde. “You deserve this.”

“I want you to be my best man!” Clyde stated, watching as his brother smiled at him. Clyde felt his brother's hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. 

“I am there for you! Always!” He felt truly touched that his brother wanted him to be his best man. He glanced at the group of ladies, seeing Rey looking at his brother. “We can talk later!” Jimmy said with a smirk. “I don’t want to keep you from Rey.” 

Shaking his head, he didn’t think it was ever possible for anything to even come close enough to keeping him from the love of his life. Clyde smirked at his brother. “Nothing can keep me from Rey.” 

Jimmy nodded. He knew by watching the two that they were in love. It had been an amazing thing to see. He knew that Clyde had someone special out there that was just for him. 

Both Clyde and Jimmy rejoined the group after they got lost in talking marriage plans. After they had a brotherly moment, they continued with their day that was filled with activities, including celebrating Clyde and Rey’s engagement. 


End file.
